Classes
PCs in SW2.0 can use a variety of classes to overcome obstacles and achieve their goals. The different classes PCs can use are described and detailed here. Uses of each class As PCs in SW2.0 spend experience to gain classes, they gain the ability to perform different tasks. As these classes increase, they also become better at those tasks. As they gain more classes, they become able to do a greater variety of things. Each class is described below, along with the things that can be accomplished with each class. Martial Classes There are four martial classes, and all of them relate to fighting enemies. Each of them is unique, and they use different weapons and armor. Since the abilities and allowed actions of the fighter, grappler, and fencer classes are virtually the same, you may want to level only one of those three classes. Fighter (Major) The class for standing in front of the enemy and fighting with weapons. This class is the strongest with weapons and armor. You will be able to use all the equipment and items (except ranged weapons) your strength allows. The fighter class lets you use the following actions. *Accuracy *Evasion *Calculated Damage When you deal calculated damage as a fighter, add your class level and strength modifier as bonus damage. Grappler (Major) This class forsakes weapons to attack with punches and kicks. You may only use weapons from the grappling category and with a low enough strength rating. You may only equip armor specifically designated as usable by grapplers. If you wield a shield, you may not use any of the grappler class benefits. The grappler's damage and defense are less than a fighters, but the grappler class allows you to learn the combat feats Chain Attack and Throw Attack. Use these well in combination and you should be able to outdo a fighter. The grappler class lets you use the following actions. *Accuracy *Evasion *Calculated Damage When you deal damage as a grappler, add your class level and strength modifier as bonus damage. Fencer (Minor) With this class, you attack nimbly at the enemy's weak points. To use this class, you must only choose weapons, armor, and shields up to half your strength score. For example, if you have 15 strength, you would be able to equip a weapon, armor, an shield up to strength 8. When you attack with this class, your weapon's critical threshold is one point less (criticals become more likely). Your chaining ability is less than a fighter or grappler, but you deal higher burst damage when you deal a critical hit. Also, this class is useful because it takes less experience to advance (as it's on the Minor experience table), so you can level it at the same time as another combat class. The fencer class lets you use the following actions. *Accuracy *Evasion *Calculated Damage When you deal damage as a fencer, add your class level and strength modifier as bonus damage. Marksman (Minor) The only martial class that attacks with ranged weapons. The marksman can wield any ranged weapon he can equip with his strength score. Marksmen can wear any armor, but they do not add their class level to their evasion rolls. The damage bonus of ranged weapons depends on the weapon category. The bow category, as with melee, determines damage from the die roll, then adds the marksman class level and strength modifier as bonus damage. Crossbow weapons don't add class level or strength modifier, but gain bonus damage from the specific weapon. Guns use the calculated damage of their ammunition, so marksman level is not considered (but gunmage level is). The marksman class lets you use the following actions. *Accuracy *Calculated Damage When you deal damage as a marksman, the type of bonus damage depends on the weapon. Consult Ranged Weapons. Magical Classes There are five magical classes, and each learns a different set of spells. Each of them also have different requirements, so make sure you check whenever you learn a new magic class. Consult Magic. Sorcerer (Major) A sorcerer uses Truespeech magic. Truespeech spells can attack with a bolt of magical power or control objects. The spells you can cast are listed under "Truespeech Spells". To cast a Truespeech spell, one hand must be holding a magical implement or an item that can be used as an implement, and you must be able to speak the incantation. Furthermore, wearing armor will incur a penalty. The sorcerer class lets you use the following actions. *Spellcasting *Calculated Damage When you deal damage as a sorcerer, your magic power will be used in the spell damage. Conjurer (Major) A conjurer uses manipulation magic. You use spells that bolster the other PCs and create and control constructs. The spells you can cast are listed under "Manipulation Spells". To cast a manipulation spell, one hand must be holding a magical implement or an item that can be used as an implement, and you must be able to speak the incantation. Furthermore, wearing armor will incur a penalty. The conjurer class lets you use the following actions. *Spellcasting *Calculated Damage When you deal damage as a conjurer, your magic power will be used in the spell damage. Priest (Major) A priest uses divine magic. Divine magic can heal and empower allies or drive away beasts (???) through the power of faith. The spells you can cast are listed under "Basic Divine Spells" and "Special Divine Spells". To cast a divine spell, you must possess a holy symbol, and you must be able to speak the incantation. The priest class lets you use the following actions. *Spellcasting *Calculated Damage When you deal damage as a priest, your magic power will be used in the spell damage. Faerie Tamer (Major) A faerie tamer uses faerie magic. They summon faeries to use elemental spells, like fire or wind. The spells you can cast are listed under "Faerie Spells". Faeries come in six types: fire, wind, water, earth, dark, and light. Faerie tamers combine these elements to cast their spells. To cast a faerie spell, you must possess a jewel, and you must be able to speak the incantation. Furthermore, wearing armor will incur a penalty. The faerie tamer class lets you use the following actions. *Spellcasting *Calculated Damage When you deal damage as a faerie tamer, your magic power will be used in the spell damage. Gunmage (Major) A gunmage uses magitech. Using mana-containing devices called magispheres which have a variety of properties, they use their magic to create useful items and fire bullets charged with mana energy. The spells you can cast are listed under "Magitech Spells". To cast a magitech spell, you must possess a magisphere, and you must be able to speak the incantation. The gunmage class lets you use the following actions. *Spellcasting *Calculated Damage When you deal damage as a gunmage, your magic power will be used in the spell damage. Other Classes The classes introduced here are useful for searching and investigation. If used properly, they will be invaluable in helping your adventure proceed. If you want to expand your PC's abilities, you should invest in some of these classes. Scout (Minor) The scout class is useful for scouting and investigations. Leveling it gives you a sense of approaching danger and lets you move safely in dangerous places. However, if you use it without having scout tools, or if you wear metal armor, you will incur a penalty. The scout class lets you use the following actions. *Track *Stealth *Roll *Hide *Unlock *Acrobatics *Listen *Danger Sense *Pickpocket *Initiative *Search *Cartography *Meteorology *Follow *Disguise *Appraise *Find Traps *Set Traps Ranger (Minor) The ranger class is very similar to the scout. However, most of these actions can only be used outdoors. The ranger class lets you better use medicines and potions and teaches you about herbs. When a PC with the ranger class uses a medicine or a potion to recover HP or MP, he adds a ranger class bonus and an attribute bonus to the effect. The attribute bonus is dexterity if he is using an herbal medicine and intelligence if he is using a potion. This even applies when he uses the item on another person. Ranger actions incur a penalty if the ranger is wearing metal armor. The ranger class lets you use the following actions. *Track *Stealth *Roll *First Aid *Hide *Unlock *Acrobatics *Listen *Danger Sense *Search *Cartography *Meteorology *Follow *Pathology *Herbology *Find Trap *Set Trap Sage (Minor) The sage class aids you with actions that require deep knowledge. In addition, with each level you gain in sage, you learn to read, write, speak, and understand one new language. Choose your language from the list of Languages. The sage class lets you use the following actions. *Insight *Engineering *Cartography *Pathology *Literature *Appraise *Monster Knowledge *Herbology